the_defendersfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Luke Cage
Luke Cage hat, genau wie Jessica Jones, übermenschlich starke Kräfte und eine extrem schnelle Selbstheilung. Seine Haut ist nahezu undurchlässig, sogar Kanonenkugeln können sie nicht durchdringen. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Luke, mit richtigem Namen Carl Lucas, wurde als Sohn von James und Etta Lucas geboren. James war ein einflussreicher Prieser in Savannah, Georgia. Etta dachte lange Zeit, sie sei unfruchtbar und als Carl schließlich doch auf die Welt kam, galt er als "Wunderbaby". James hatte schon vorher einen unehelichen Sohn, Willis Stryker, mit seiner Sekretärin, wollte das jedoch niemals öffentlich anerkennen. Luke und Stryker wuchsen zusammen als beste Freunde auf und Luke erfuhr nie von ihrer Verwandschaft, während Carl einen immer größeren Hass auf seinen biologischen Vater entwickelte. Als Teenager brachte Willis Luke das Boxen bei, nachdem er eines Nachts von einem Unbekannten angegriffen und verprügelt worden war. Nach seiner Ausbildung fand Luke den Angreifer wieder und besiegte ihn. Einige Monate später stahlen Lucas und Stryker zum Spaß eine Corvette, um eine Spritztour damit zu machen. Sie wurden von der Polizei aufgegriffen und während Luke schnell freikam, weil sich sein Vater für ihn einsetzte, musste Stryker ins Gefängnis. Luke wurde zur Marine geschickt und begann am Ende seines Dienstes eine Karriere bei der Polizei. Gefängnis und neue Kräfte Luke wurde unschuldig verurteilt und musste ins Seagate Gefängnis. Dort wurde er gezwungen, an illegalen Kämpfen mit anderen Häftlingen teilzunehmen. Er vertraute sich schließlich der Gefängnispsychologin Reva an, die dafür sorgte, dass ihr Kollege Dr. Burstein Luke mit einer experimentellen Methode das Leben rettete, nachdem dieser von Shades und einem anderen Häftling lebensgefährlich zusammengeschlagen wurde. Als ein wütender Wärter hineinstürmt und versucht, die Prozedur abzubrechen, gerät die Maschine außer Kontrolle und Luke bekommt seine Superkräfte. Er boxt ein riesiges Loch in die Wand, springt ins Meer und schwimmt in die Freiheit. Er sucht Reva auf und schließlich heiraten die beiden. Begegnung mit Jessica Jones Luke und Jessica lernen sich am Tresen von Lukes Bar kennen. Luke hat sofort Interesse an ihr, allerdings ahnt er nichts von Jessicas furchtbarem Geheimnis: Unter Kilgraves Kontrolle hat sie seine Frau Reva getötet. Trotzdem beginnt Jessica schnell eine Affäre mit Luke, leidet allerdings sehr unter ihren Schuldgefühlen. Als Luke erfährt, dass der Busfahrer Charles Wallace betrunken war, als er Reva überfuhr, will Luke Rache nehmen. Jessica hält ihn auf und sagt ihm endlich die Wahrheit: Dass der Busunfall nicht der Grund für den Tod seiner Frau war, sondern ihr Schlag auf deren Brust. Kurz darauf gerät Luke unter die Kontrolle von Kilgrave, der von der romantischen Beziehung zwischen Luke und Jessica gar nicht begeistert ist. Er bringt Luke dazu, seine eigene Bar in die Luft zu sprengen und sich wieder an Jessicas Seite zu stellen. Nach Kilgraves Anweisungen macht er glaubhaft, dass er ihr verziehen habe und Jessica kann ihr Glück kaum fassen. Als sie Kilgrave mit Lukes Hilfe stellen will, muss sie dann bestürtzt feststellen, dass sie all die Tage hintergangen wurde. Luke greift sie an und es bricht ein unerbitterlicher Kampf aus, der damit endet, dass Jessica eine Waffe unmittelbar in Lukes Lukes abfeuert und er ohnmächtig wird. Jess eilt mit ihm ins Krankenhaus und trifft dort auf Claire Temple, die nach ihrer Zeit mit Daredevil schon Erfahrung mit übernatürlichen Kräften hat. Sie hilft den beiden und gemeinsam schaffen sie es, Luke in Jessicas Apartment zu bringen, wo Claire Luke durch eine Spritze ins Auge, anscheinend die einzige Stelle des Körpers, die von der Nadel durchdringbar ist, das Leben rettet. Als er später erwacht und Claire ihm erzählt, was passiert ist, eilt er sofort aus der Wohnung. Marvel's The Defenders In der ersten Folge der Serie wird Luke aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und trifft sich sofort mit Claire - offensichtlich haben sie die romantischen Gefühle füreinander während der Gefängnispause nicht geändert. Schon bald steht aber Misty vor der Tür und bittet Luke um Hilfe. Er willigt ein und stößt auf die anderen Defenders, als er ermittelt, wieso plötzlich so viele junge Männer in Harlem zu schnellem Geld kommen und bald darauf unter mysterösen Umständen zu Tode kommen. Als Luke auf Jessica trifft, scheinen die beiden die Konflikte der Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen zu haben und begegnen sich freundlich und vertraut, auch wenn sie seit dem Drama mit Kilgrave keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander hatten. Kräfte & Persönlichkeit Er ist übermenschlich stark und verfügt zudem über eine undurchdringliche Haut. Außerdem erholt er sich deutlich schneller von Verletzungen und Wunden als normale Menschen. Feinde Galerie Luke_Cage_Bar.jpg Defenders Slider2.jpg The Defenders 1x08.jpg The Defenders 1x06.jpg The Defenders 1x07.jpg The Defenders 1x04.jpg The Defenders 1x03.jpg Cage und Jones in love with baby.jpg Comics *In den Comics führt Luke eine Beziehung mit Claire Temple heiratet aber später Jessica Jones. Mit Jessica zeugt er in den Comics sogar ein Kind und heiratet sie. Auftritte Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Luke Cage Kategorie:Charaktere Jessica Jones Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Charaktere mit Superkräften